Rewritten
by Happiness is A Virtue
Summary: okay so this is the story that I promised months ago...... What happens when Petunia recieves a letter that will change her and her son's lives forever? Ties in with my other story Almost Perfect, Story is Complete, but not all posted
1. Rewritten Prologue

Disclaimer: I'm glad that someone owns it but at the same time I'm glad it's not me.

Okay So I promised I'd have the first chapter of this up by Christmas and we all see how well that worked out but it is finished and it's only 6 chapters long but it's something and they are very short chapters so I apologize for the wait and the shortness, but hope you enjoy anyway.

Also small warning if you haven't read my story almost perfect the later chapters in this won't make any sense to you.

Rewritten Prologue:

Petunia Dursley was doing what she did best, which was spying on her neighbors. Today was different though; she had no idea that today was going to receive a letter that would change her life forever.

She had just grabbed the binoculars and was heading to her favorite spying spot when Dudley came running into the house with his friends.

Today was Dudley's birthday and he had already opened his presents and was outside playing with his friends with Vernon supervising.

" Don't run in the house Diddy Darling, you'll fall and hurt yourself," called Petunia after Dudley and his friends.

" Oh Petunia let him run, he's a kid and kids are supposed to run around and create trouble for their parents." Said Vernon following his son and friends up the stairs.

A few minutes later Dudley and his friends came running back down the stairs, " mum, dad said he was going to take us to the park then we're going to get ice cream." He yelled running for the front door.

Vernon followed closely behind his son and his friends, but stopped to glare at Harry on his way out the door, " you'd better behave for your Aunt boy, and clean up that mess you made with the piñata." He told him threateningly.

After he left Petunia looked over at Harry who had muttered, " I didn't do anything to the piñata." Then she decided it wasn't worth it and went back to spying on his neighbors.

Dudley's party wasn't supposed to be until next week but Dudley wanted some friends over to celebrate his birthday on his birthday and Petunia and Vernon had a habit of giving him anything that he wanted, so they went and bought a small cake some games and a small piñata.

The piñata had mysteriously exploded after Dudley, who had to go last at hitting it since it was his birthday, had had his turn but had not been able to bust it.

Harry had been bringing the cake out like his aunt had told him to so of course he had gotten blamed for it though he wouldn't get in trouble for it until after Dudley's friends left.

Though nobody was injured and Dudley got what he wanted in the first place which was the candy Vernon still made a big deal out of it.

Petunia went to bring her binoculars up to her face so she could spy on people further down the street without straining her eyesight, She was shocked when she looked out of the binoculars and saw a brown feathery face with yellow eyes staring back at her.

She jumped about three feet in the air and then ten away from the window clutching at her heart the owl had almost given her a heart attack.

After about ten minutes debate she decided to let the thing in it would attract more attention outside then it would in and even more attention seeing as it had taken to pecking at the window.

As soon as she let it in and took what it was carrying it flew off again and she was able to shut the window, at first she thought it might be for her nephew, but saw it was addressed to her.

She took the letter upstairs to read it and almost fainted at what was written on it.

Mrs. Petunia Dursley,

I know that you do not wish to hear from the world that your sister was a part of, but I must inform you now of something that will undoubtedly shock you later. As of today your son Dudley Dursley has been put on the list to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when the time comes that he is of age to attend. I'm telling you now so that when the time comes for you to decide what to do you will have already made up your mind.

Albus Dumbledore

She was still in shock and was thinking about what to do when she heard her son and husband arrive home. She quickly went to her closet and pulled out an old box with some of her mother's and sister's things in it and shoved the letter in it and hid it again.

" Petunia," called Vernon from somewhere downstairs, " Dudley has something that he wants to show you."

Petunia hurried downstairs to see what her son wanted and saw that he gotten another toy while they were out.

That night Petunia watched her son play with his new toys and then she looked at Vernon who had given Harry a good scolding and then proceeded to lock him in his cupboard for the rest of the week.

She knew that she would never tell him about the letter and she also knew that if she did he might do something horrible.

She looked at Dudley again for what must have been the twentieth time that night and hoped that Vernon didn't find out on without her telling him.

Vernon had noticed that she was acting weird but waited until Dudley was asleep to ask about it. " Is something wrong, Petunia?" he asked her.

She quickly shook her head, " no nothings wrong dear." She said softly.

" You've been looking at Dudley all night as if there was something wrong with him." He told her.

" There's nothing wrong Vernon it's just that's growing up so fast." She said lying.

" Ah, he is, isn't he? He's going to be just like me someday Petunia, " he said smiling proudly.

Petunia nodded, but her thoughts drifted back to the letter that hidden away in her closet and she wondered if he would be anything like Vernon. 

Ok so this is a bit short but the next chapter will hopefully be longer and more entertaining.

Also if there are any mistakes please let me know I'm in a bit of a rush putting this up right now…..


	2. Rewritten Chapter One

(Note: This chapter takes place after Harry was taken by in my  
Story Almost Perfect if you haven't read it you nee to go back and read it  
or this story will not make sense … sorry)

Disclaimer: Too tired to argue or lie and say I wrote it, so to save time and energy…………. I don't own it

This is the second chapter I just got back from camp and I feel half dead, I've been up since 7:13 yesterday morning and it's now almost noon today …… so yeah here's your chapter, enjoy it and I'm going to take a nap…

Rewritten Chapter One:

Dudley was angry and not a someone won't get me anything so I'm going to be  
a brat angry either.

He was angry about the strange man who had come barging through their door a   
few nights ago looking for his cousin, no one ever wanted to see his cousin  
so why now. He was also mad that someone had taken him away he had been  
looking forward to using him as a punching bag. ' It's not fair' thought  
Dudley. He had been busy he had already torn up his mothers flower garden,  
dug holes in the yard and had even gone as far to sneak in the kitchen while  
his mother was busy spying on the neighbors and put bologna on the cars on  
his street, granted more of it went in his stomach than on the cars.

He was running out of things to do and it was getting late he also knew his  
parents were hiding something from him because every time he asked about the  
strange man his parents would change the subject or offer him something to  
get his mind of the stranger and it had been working but after 20 or so ice  
cream cones even he got sick of them.

Dudley sighed and sat down on his steps he wanted to know what was going on.  
His parents hadn't stopped arguing ever since that man had shown up. They  
weren't paying him as much attention as they usually did unless he asked  
about the man and then it was only to bribe him to change the subject.

His father was the worst every time the subject was brought up he would   
start yelling about things being unnatural and how freaks would not be  
discussed under his roof.

His mother would wince every time he would make a comment like that and try  
to calm him down but it only made his father yell more and more and when  
Petunia had enough she would yell back.

'Great, just great,' thought Dudley upon seeing his father's car pull into  
their driveway, ' he's probably going to yell some more tonight,'

He was wrong though his father didn't yell at anyone that whole night he  
barley said anything at all until Dudley went to bed.

" Vernon," said Petunia in a hushed voice, " did you see what Dudley did  
today?"

" He played a few harmless pranks Petunia, it's not going to hurt anyone,"  
he said stiffly like he didn't want to be talking at all.

" Is something wrong at work dear?" asked Petunia looking for a reason to  
explain her husband's behavior.

" No, nothings wrong at work, why?" he asked her.

" Well I was just wondering why you've been so quiet tonight that's all."  
She said softly going back to what she was doing before.

" We've been arguing every night for the past two weeks because of that man  
I just figured we were setting a bad example for Dudley and the neighbors  
were getting suspicious." Said Vernon turning the page of the paper he was  
reading.

" I guess you're right we weren't setting a good example for Dudley." Said  
Petunia, " I'm going to bed dear." She said turning and walking up the   
stairs.

The next Day Dudley was the first one up it was summer and he wanted to go  
swimming and he hadn't been ever since the strange man came to get Harry.

" MOM!!" yelled Dudley running down the stairs to find his mother cooking  
breakfast and his father reading the morning paper.

" What is it Dudley dear?" she asked him while fixing his plate.

Dudley sat down at the table and waited for his mother to give him his food,   
" I want to go swimming today." He said while greedily eyeing the food on  
his plate.

" Not today dear," she said

" Why not?" whined Dudley, " I want to go that not fair you haven't taken  
me anywhere but to the park for ice cream for weeks I want to go swimming."  
He said pouting.

" Dudley, were going to go on a trip today," she said looking at Vernon, "  
you and your Father and me, does that sound good and while we're out you can  
get one of those games you've been wanting." She said hoping to calm her son  
down.

" Can I go swimming?" he asked hoping that they were going somewhere he   
could swim.

" If we find someplace you can swim, but I thought you might want to go to  
the fair, you liked it last year remember the rides that you didn't want to  
get off of?" she asked him.

Dudley thought for a moment, " yeah I remember is that where we're going?"  
he asked his mother.  
" Yes that's where we're going so hurry and finish your breakfast so we can  
go." Said Vernon making Dudley jump a bit in his seat.

Dudley gulped down his breakfast at light speed and raced to get dressed and  
ready to go the fair the rides were better than swimming any day.

An hour later they arrived at the fair and Dudley rode almost every ride  
before he found a game he wanted to play darts.

The man let him stand on the counter to throw the darts at the balloons.

" Be careful Dudley dear," said Petunia nervous about him standing on the   
counter.

Dudley had five darts to throw and all of them missed but one the man gave  
him a small Teddy bear but he didn't want it he wanted another prize that  
was on the second shelf, a slingshot.

" I don't want the stupid teddy bear I want the slingshot!" yelled Dudley  
throwing the teddy bear back at the man who was running the game.

" Hey lady control your brat." The man said picking up the teddy bear that  
was thrown at him.

" Dudley, behave please." Said Petunia humoring the man.

Vernon chuckled, " good throw Dudley, why didn't you throw the darts like  
that?" he said giving his son a pat on the back.

Dudley pouted, " Because they're stupid and I want to try again I want the  
slingshot."

" Come now Dudley we can buy you a slingshot that's better than that one I'm  
sure it'll just fall apart anyway." Said Petunia trying to prevent her son  
from throwing a fit.

Dudley thought about it for a bit and then stuck his tongue out at the man  
and walked off to find some cotton candy.

" I still get my game too right?" asked Dudley after he found the cotton  
candy stand.

" Sure son," said Vernon ruffling Dudley's hair.

Dudley quickly gulped down the cotton candy and ran back to the rides her  
rode his favorite, which was a miniature roller coaster ten more times, then  
he threw up.

Petunia rushed to wipe off his mouth and shirt where he had thrown up on  
himself. " let's just go home dear," she said trying to pick up her son, but  
realizing he was too heavy to lift.  
" NO!" he yelled, " I want to go to the store you promised." Screamed  
Dudley.

" Sweetie we can go to the store tomorrow when you feel better." She said.

" NO I WANT TO GO NOW!!!!!!" he yelled throwing himself on the ground   
getting ready to throw a fit.

" It's all right son we'll take you to the store" Said Vernon giving his son  
what he wanted.

" Vernon," said Petunia giving him a look that said ' he could have waited,'

Dudley was already half way to the car by the time Petunia sighed and  
started walking back to it herself.

Dudley fell asleep in the backseat and Petunia convinced Vernon to just  
drive home.

When they arrived Petunia tried to carry her son upstairs to his bed but  
again he was too heavy for her to lift by herself so she had Vernon do it.

Petunia stayed up most of the night, she was worried that Vernon was going  
to figure out that Dudley was on the list to go to Hogwarts now that Harry  
was gone.

Today while Dudley was throwing a fit about not getting the slingshot she  
noticed something that Vernon hadn't while Dudley was throwing his fit the   
balloons had begun popping by themselves or at least that's what it looked  
like she knew it was Magic and she knew that Vernon would have know where it  
was coming from if he had seen it.

She was grateful that she had been able to keep it a secret for so long most  
of Dudley's fits had been blamed on Harry, now he wasn't here to blame it  
on.

She knew it was only a matter of time until everything started unraveling  
and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Petunia fell asleep watching TV that night and woke up to hear screaming.

" YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE ME TO THE STORE. I WANT TO GO TO THE   
STORE. TAKE ME TO THE STORE NOW!!" yelled Dudley as loudly as he could.

Then to her horror she heard Vernon yell back, " I'M NOT TAKING YOU ANYWHERE  
TO LITTLE FREAK." Then " PETUNIA GET IN HERE."

Petunia quickly ran into the kitchen only to see every single one of her  
best china plates smashed on the floor and a few in the air getting ready to  
smash into the floor.

Vernon turned to glare at Petunia when he noticed she was in the kitchen, "  
did you know your son was a dirty freak?" he asked her angrily.

Dudley had shut up as soon as his father had called him a freak that was a  
name reserved for his cousin not for him why had his father called him that.  
Then he looked up and saw the plates floating and immediately gasped and the  
rest of the plates fell to the ground.

Petunia was going to answer when she heard the rest of the plates crash and  
looked over at her son to see him scared to death and crying. She rushed  
over to him and comforted him, " it's all right Dudley." She told him   
softly.

" You're protecting him?" asked Vernon disgusted.

" Of course I'm protecting him he's my son." She yelled at Vernon who had  
taken off his belt she knew what he meant to do and she wasn't going to let  
him.

" Stop right there," she told him, " and get out of my house I won't have  
you call my son a freak." She said standing up.

Vernon laughed and Petunia could tell he wasn't in his right mind at the   
moment, " Dudley," she said softly.

" Yes mum," he said almost whimpering.

" Dudley I need you to go get the keys and lock yourself in the car I'll be  
out in a minute." She said softly so Vernon wouldn't hear her.

Dudley did what he was asked and ran to get the keys.

Petunia turned back to face her husband who was crazed with anger, and  
without thinking about what she was doing picked up the thing nearest to her  
and bashed him over the head with it.

She ran upstairs and packed her and Dudley some clothes and packed a few of  
Dudley's favorite toys and rushed out of the house without bothering to lock   
it.

She knocked on the car window signaling for Dudley to let her into the car,  
he let her in and they sped off.

" Mum," said Dudley softly once they were almost an hour away from their  
house, " there's something wrong with me isn't there."

Petunia looked at her son and sighed, it was true she thought there was  
something terribly wrong with her sister and on many occasions called her a  
freak, but now that her son was just like her sister she didn't know what to  
think.

" No Dudley there's nothing wrong with you, if anyone has anything wrong  
with them it's your father." She said deciding once and for all what she was  
going to do. ' I'm sorry Lily,' she thought to herself.

Okay that was a bit longer and hopefully a bit more entertaining and I  
suppose you didn't really need to read Almost Perfect to understand this  
chapter but it would probably help.

Also if that made no sense to you or didn't sound believable sorry never  
really been in a situation like that before so it's hard to tell how people  
would react I did my best to guess and think about what I would do…….. I'm   
talking about something like that happening without the magic part of  
course……

Thanks goes to LL for being the first and only reviewer of this story so far and don't worry about the length of the review, I'm just happy to get one, it makes my ego go from (….) to (!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)………. No just kidding but I do like them they make me happy.


	3. Rewritten Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own… no wait a second checks bank account  
nope definitely don't own it.

Okay so if anyone's still reading this……… this chapter is going to be a bit  
shorter I think I hope it's longer so maybe I'll prove myself wrong….

Rewritten Chapter 2:

It had been two weeks since Petunia and Dudley left their home leaving  
Vernon unconscious on the floor of the kitchen Petunia had called and talked  
to Vernon but she refused to tell him where they were and he refused to go  
to the police because he would have to tell them why she left and took  
Dudley with her and he was already ashamed and embarrassed enough.

Petunia was debating on whether or not to try and go home to see if Vernon  
could deal with it or just stay here and wait longer.

Dudley was doing a lot better now, away from his father he didn't get   
everything he wanted and he hadn't asked for anything that he didn't need  
since they had left, he had been relatively quiet and had spent most of his  
time outside.

Petunia was a bit worried about him but she figured it was just his way of  
handling the situation she had to go back and explain everything that he  
knew all over again so he would understand why Vernon acted like he did, why  
he hated Harry and why they never spoke about Harry's parents.

He had taken it well or well for him, he had plenty of questions ones that  
Petunia couldn't answer. That upset her because she wanted to make Dudley  
feel more comfortable but she couldn't because she knew just as much as he  
did about the magical world. She should have known more considering that her   
sister had been a witch but she didn't.

She wished that she had an owl or something to get in touch with the man who  
dropped Harry off on her doorstep, so she could get answers to her son's   
questions. She knew how to get to the school she had been with Lily her  
first time going off to school her parents had made her come to see her  
sister off even though she firmly stated that she couldn't care less about  
her sister and where she was going and how long she was going to be gone.

Dudley was presently outside throwing rocks at the pond that was near the  
apartment they were staying in, she could see him from the window and wasn't   
worried their landlord kept a close watch on them mostly because she didn't  
trust them.

Petunia took this opportunity to call her husband while Dudley was outside  
playing. She waited patiently for him to pick up the phone and was a bit  
disappointed when he didn't, she figured that he had been given enough time  
to cool down and she decided that they would leave at the beginning of next  
week she would take Dudley and go home and try to work this out, if it could  
even be worked out.

Dudley came in twenty minutes later soaked.

" Dudley what happened to you?" she asked him as she rushed to get him dried  
off.

" I fell in the pond." He said pouting at this statement,

" How did you fall in the pond?" she asked him trying to dry him off.

" I was trying to catch the fish with my hands and it didn't work and I fell  
in.," said Dudley aggravated.

Petunia sighed, " be careful next time." She told him handing him the towel  
so he could finish drying himself off. " There's clean clothes in the back  
room darling." She told him as he went off to change.

He came back a few minutes later dryer than he had been before and sat down  
at the table, " mom I'm hungry." He said which was his way of asking for  
food.

" Alright let me see what we have," said Petunia going through the cabinets.

Petunia found something easy to cook and fixed it.

After she and Dudley had eaten she decided to tell him that they would be  
going back next week. " Dudley," she said getting her son's attention, "  
We're leaving next week we're going home."

" Why?" asked Dudley he thought they weren't going home that they were going  
to stay here from now on.

" We have to go home Dudley and try to get along with your father if not we  
can always leave again or make him leave." She said.

" All right," said Dudley.

A week later they were headed home in the car they got home around nine o  
clock at night.

Petunia opened the door and walked in the kitchen to find Vernon sitting at   
the table reading his paper acting like nothing was wrong.

He looked up, " you're home I see, I hope you didn't bring that freak with  
you."

" Don't call him that Vernon." Said Petunia.  
" I'll call him whatever I want to call him and he is a freak, he got  
letters from the other freaks after you left so I say he's a freak." He said  
putting his paper down.

" He's your son Vernon," she yelled at him, " how can you talk about your  
son like that?" she asked him.

" Easy he's a freak just like your nephew and your sister and her husband."  
He said, " and if you've brought him with you I'm leaving."

" Leave then!" she yelled at him.

He glared at her then stood up and went upstairs he came back down five   
minutes later and slammed the door behind him as he left.

" Is he leaving for good?" asked Dudley walking into the kitchen.

" I don't know Dudley." She said.

A few days at home and Dudley was back to his normal self demanding  
everything that he could want and getting most of what he asked for.

Petunia sighed she wished that she hadn't allowed Vernon to spoil him so   
much, he really did get almost everything that he wanted and if Vernon  
stayed gone then she wasn't going to be able to afford to give him  
everything he asked for.

She sighed again wishing everything were normal back to before Harry was  
kidnapped and for the first time she wished that her nephew was still here.

She knew that he would probably never be here again and that nothing was  
ever going to be normal again.

She looked outside watching Dudley play with his friends.

She hadn't heard from Vernon for a few weeks and was starting to wonder  
where he had gone and what she was going to do if he came back as it was   
obvious that he had no intentions of trying to deal with the fact that his  
son could do magic.

She looked outside again to find a totally different scene than the last  
time she looked out the window, before she had seen Dudley playing with his  
friends now she saw people out in the street yelling and screaming and a few   
seconds later she heard a knock on her door.

She rushed to answer the door and was surprised to see Arabella Figg  
standing in her doorway out of breath, " Dudley's been hit by a car,"

Petunia was too shocked to speak who would do that and then she saw the car  
that had done it, ' Vernon,' was the first thought that popped into her head  
as she began running to where her son lay in the street.

She arrived to see that only his legs had been run over and he was going to  
live but Petunia could also see that both of his legs were broken and  
squashed and she doubted that he would ever walk again.

She turned to look for Vernon it was his car but where was he, she found him  
a few feet away laughing hysterically and something snapped she walked   
straight up to her Husband and decked him.

As soon as her fist hit his face he stopped laughing and stared at her like  
she was mad. He didn't have time to defend himself from the onslaught of  
punches, slabs, and kicks that were being given to him by his wife, soon to  
be ex wife.

Petunia couldn't bring herself to stop hitting him once she had started she  
was angry and she right now she didn't care if she killed him, seeing as  
that's what he had just tried to do to their son.

It was a few minutes later that an Ambulance arrived and took both Dudley  
and Petunia to the hospital; they had to drag her away from her husband as  
she was still venting her anger on him when it arrived.

Petunia had calmed down a bit and had taken to running her fingers through  
her son's hair. She looked up and watched as they passed the closest  
hospital. " Where are you going?" she asked them frantically, " the Hospital  
was right there."

One of the Paramedics turned around to face her, " Arabella called us she  
said you might need to go to St.Mungo's instead of a regular hospital." The  
man said.

Petunia was confused and then it dawned on her that these people were   
Wizards. " Do you usually use Ambulances and why are you taking us to  
St.Mungo's?" she asked him she could have sworn she heard her sister talking  
about the St.Mungo's it was a hospital for magical injuries and Dudley's  
injuries had nothing to do with magic.

" No we don't this is actually just a regular car charmed to look like a  
muggle ambulance." The man explained. " We're taking him to St.Mungo's  
because he needs Magical treatment or else he won't be able to walk.  
Normally we don't take muggles there even if they have a connection with the   
Wizarding World, but Dumbledore requested it he says that your boy is a  
future student of Hogwarts."

Petunia nodded letting it all sink in, she hadn't really thought about if  
she was going to send Dudley or not, she had figured that she would decide  
when the time came, but she guessed now she really had no other place to  
send him.

They arrived at the Hospital and Dumbledore was already there waiting for  
them. Dudley was rushed somewhere else while Dumbledore pulled Petunia aside  
to talk to her.

Petunia tried to argue, she wanted to follow Dudley but she knew that she  
wasn't going to be able to do so.

" Ah, Petunia" said Dumbledore once they were somewhere they could talk. " I  
see you've been having a rough time lately."

Petunia just nodded in reply.

" Have you thought of what's going to happen now? Where are you going to   
live? Are you going to work? Are you going to send Dudley to Hogwarts, those  
sorts of things." Said Dumbledore obviously wanting or rather expecting an  
answer.

" I don't know," she said, " Is he going to be all right? What's going to   
happen to Vernon? How will I get Dudley school supply's if I do send him to  
Hogwarts."

" Calm down, calm down," said Dumbledore, " one question at a time, we can  
start with will Dudley be okay, my opinion is yes he will be fine he might  
be a little overwhelmed psychologically but otherwise he will be fine we   
have the best Witches and Wizards working here and they'll have your son  
patched up in no time."

Petunia let out a sigh of relief.

" Now for your next question, what will happen to Vernon, we have him in  
custody and he will be charged by a wizard court instead of a muggle one and  
he will be put into a wizard prison to make sure he will not escape." Said  
Dumbledore, " now for your last question you can exchange muggle currency at   
Gringots for the money you will need to purchase Dudley's school supply's.  
You will be given directions on how to get to the places that sell the  
supplies Dudley will need."

Petunia nodded again, " I don't know what to do about the house I don't know  
where I'm going to stay now." She said.

Dumbledore smiled, " your sister came to me some time before she died and   
gave me a large amount of money that she had been saving and asked me to put  
it into an account incase something like this happened if you would ever  
need money you would have, I must say it has grown over the years so there's  
more now than there was years ago."

Petunia was shocked why would her sister do something like that for her she  
had made it clear that she hated Lily and she thought the Lily had hated her  
too, obviously she was wrong.

Dumbledore could tell what was wrong, " You may not have gotten along with  
your sister, Petunia, but even so she still worried about you and cared  
about you even if you thought she did not."

Petunia nodded again, " so I can continue to live at privet drive and raise  
Dudley there," she asked him.

" If that's what you wish to do." He said softly, " Ah I believe that  
someone has come to get you to bring you to see your son." He said referring  
to the man who had appeared out of thin air behind Petunia.

Petunia turned around and saw the man behind her, she turned around to thank  
Dumbledore but he was already gone.

" Follow me please." Said the man behind her. She followed him and they  
quickly arrived at Dudley's room. Petunia couldn't help but stare at the  
moving pictures and the strange objects around her.

" Hey mum," said Dudley from the bed he looked a lot better, and a lot  
lighter.

" Dudley?" she asked not believing that it was her son.

" Yeah," he said smiling, " what's going to happen to dad, and where are   
we?"

Petunia sighed, " Your father is going to jail for a very long time Dudley  
and we're in a Wizard Hospital called St.Mungo's

" Oh," was all that Dudley said.

" Are you his mother?" asked a feminine voice behind Petunia.

" Yes, I am," said Petunia turning around, " why?"

" Come out here with me for a second." Said the woman.

Petunia followed the woman out of the door and into the hallway; the woman   
shut the door and put a spell on the door.

" What did you do?" asked Petunia.

" It's just a silencing spell." She explained, " now what on earth have you  
been feeding that boy he was dangerously overweight for a boy his age."

Petunia was shocked that this woman had the audacity to tell her something   
like that, even if it was true. " I," said Petunia starting to say something  
and then she thought better of it and cut herself off. " What did you give  
him?" she asked knowing that the woman had given him something for his  
weight.

" A simple potion that's all and I'm going to give a you a few potions to  
put in his food for a few weeks to stop him from craving junk food, so he  
can keep all that extra weight off." She said looking at Petunia to make  
sure she understood what was expected of her.

Petunia nodded, " how are his legs?" she asked.

" They're fine and will continue to be fine, you're lucky he's here instead  
of a muggle hospital they would have amputated them." Said the woman turning  
to walk away.

Petunia reached out a hand to stop her from leaving, the woman turned around   
and looked at her, " Thank You." Said Petunia.

The woman nodded and walked down the hallway leaving Petunia standing in the  
hallway.

……………………………………………….  
All right I was wrong this one's actually a bit longer than the rest of the  
chapters so far. Hopefully This is getting to be a bit better if not slap me  
please J/k


	4. Rewritten Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I haven't been back to Europe so that means I still DON'T OWN IT

I don't know how long this one is going to be probably short but oh well at  
least it's something so enjoy. Very Short but oh well it's fun to read and  
it was a bit fun to write.

Wow guys it's 2008... Boy am I lazy and forgetful..., I won't go making any  
excuses about not updating for almost a year... I'll just appologize and thank  
Frost Merry Darkness Luver for reminding me that this story does exist. It took  
me a while to figure out what story was being reviewed when I got the E-mail  
telling me I had a review for a story.

Anyway to answer your question I don't know of any other stories off the top  
of my head that are similar to this one, but I'm sure there are plently, I'll try to  
find some for you.

Rewritten Chapter 3 The Unspoiling of Dudders:

It had only been a few weeks since Vernon had tried to kill Dudley by  
running him over and he was already sentenced and in prison.

Dudley had more than once reminded Petunia that his father would have gotten  
him anything he wanted, but Petunia just couldn't do that and even if she  
could she wouldn't she was determined to break him of being spoiled.

She had hired a part time tutor, who didn't ask for much pay, to help Dudley  
with his schoolwork, which he was far behind in. He was catching up and fast  
but she still wanted him to do better.

Dumbledore had given her one of the school owls to communicate with him so  
if she had any questions she could ask him.

Arabella had been coming over more often she had explained who she was to  
Petunia who was glad to have someone around who could answer Dudley's  
questions without her having to write a letter to Dumbledore.

She was also grateful for Arabella calling or contacting the people who came  
and got Dudley and brought him to St.Mungo's.

She had thrown out, sold or burned all of Vernon's things that were still in  
the house, she allowed Marge to see Dudley but only briefly and refused her  
offers to 'move in and help with the boy'.

Petunia had everything under control, well almost she still hadn't gotten  
Dudley to realize that he couldn't have everything he wanted anymore. She  
had been successful with getting him not to eat junk food though, the  
potions helped a bit, but before she gave him his food she would sneak  
vinegar into it and now Dudley didn't want any chips, chocolate, ice cream,  
or anything else sweet.

The Tutor had managed to get Dudley to be interested in school and a few  
sports and he had stopped bulling people at school, which was very nice  
news for Petunia.

She had been able to figure everything else out but this, she just couldn't  
get it through her son's head that he couldn't have everything he wanted.

She had even written to Dumbledore hoping for help but his response was  
short and basically said that she needed to figure it out on her own.

The Tutor tried to help but she had no luck either, Petunia was stumped she  
had no clue what to do and it was getting more aggravating every day when  
she would go shopping and bring Dudley with her and ask for stuff and she  
would have to tell him no not right now and then he would get mad and yell.

For the past few days Dudley wouldn't even speak to her because he wasn't  
getting what he wanted.

Petunia sighed then realized that someone was knocking at the door.

A few seconds later Arabella Figg was standing inside her kitchen, " Is  
something the matter Petunia?" she asked.

" It's nothing really, just that I can't get Dudley to understand that he can't  
have everything that he wants now." She said.

" Let me try to explain it to him." offered Arabella.

Petunia sighed again, ' oh well,' she thought, ' it's worth a try and it  
can't hurt any.'

" Dudley!" called Petunia, " come here for a minute darling."

Dudley appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later, " yeah mum," he said  
sounding bored.

" Come on dear you're going shopping with me," said Arabella.

Dudley looked at her strangely and then looked at his mother to see if she  
was telling the truth.

" Go on Dudley," she said Petunia hoping that whatever Arabella had planned  
would work she was tired of arguing with her son about this.

She watched them walk out the door and stared as they walked down the  
street, then went to cook supper hoping they would be back soon and also  
hoping that someone else would be able to explain to Dudley, better than she  
could why he couldn't be spoiled anymore.

An hour later Dudley came barging into the kitchen back from his trip to the  
store with Arabella. He sat down at the table and waited for his mother to  
finish cooking dinner.

" So where did you go?" asked Petunia.

" Just to the store mum," said Dudley picking at his food he didn't feel  
like eating, " mum," he said.

" Yes Dudley," she said wondering what he wanted.

" I'm sorry for being a spoiled brat mum," he said after a few minutes of  
silence he quickly finished eating and went up stairs to get ready for  
school the next morning.

Petunia sat shocked after he left, ' what on earth did she do?' thought  
Petunia to herself.

The next week when Petunia took Dudley shopping with her he didn't ask for  
anything and even when Petunia asked him if he wanted something he still  
said no.

The next time she saw Arabella she asked what she said to him to make him  
realize that he couldn't keep asking for things, but Arabella refused to  
tell her.

" That's my secret, maybe Dudley will tell you someday." She said then laughed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's the end of that chapter I'm not telling what she did you have to  
guess not…… actually I don't know If I'll be able to fit it in anywhere and  
I don't feel like putting it here so I guess you'll find out later.

Yes it's short it's basically to explain that Dudley stopped being a brat  
and him changing and all that some of you I hope will recognize part of the  
next chapter


	5. Rewritten Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did I wouldn't be going nuts waiting for  
the 7th book to come out.(O.o does that tell you how long ago I wrote  
this??)

Rewritten Chapter 4: Harry's Birthday Party

Petunia was in the kitchen washing dishes when the doorbell rang. " Dudley,  
go see who's at the door please." She called to her son who was in the next  
room.

She heard Dudley get up from the couch and shuffle towards the door he had  
been complaining all day that he was bored and Petunia couldn't really blame  
him it had been raining on and off all day and none of Dudley's friends were  
home.

A few seconds later she heard the door close and the sound of footsteps  
walking into the kitchen, " Petunia," said someone behind her.

She turned around to say something and then she saw who it was and almost  
dropped the plate she was washing.

"James," she said once she regained her voice.

She relaxed somewhat when he smiled, " I came to see if Dudley would want to  
go to Harry's Birthday party," he said, "it's going to be with other muggles  
so you don't have to worry about him being exposed to magic."

Petunia looked at Dudley who looked like he wanted to go, " Dudley, do you  
want to go?" she asked her son just to make sure.

" Can I mom?" he asked her hoping that she would say yes.

" If you want to go then yes, but hurry upstairs and get changed and come  
back down." She told him and smiled as she watched him dash upstairs.

When she was sure her son was upstairs and out of hearing range she turned  
to James, " We don't really have a present for him," she said softly and  
then, "I'm surprised you're actually inviting him."

James laughed, " Don't worry about presents, Harry has plenty already and I  
figured that if Lily were here she would invite him."

Petunia just nodded and they waited in silence for Dudley to come back down  
the stairs, which didn't take him long at all.

James took him out to the car that he had rented to come pick Dudley up in  
and waved goodbye to Petunia.

" See you later mom," yelled Dudley as he waved before he opened up the car  
door and sat down.

The ride there was very awkward for the both of them and Dudley sat and  
stared out the window and answered the questions that James asked him about  
school and hobbies.

They arrived at their destination to a very surprised Harry, " Dudley what  
are you doing here?" he asked him as soon as his cousin stepped out of the  
car.

Dudley turned around to see where the voice was coming from, " I'm here for  
your birthday party." He said smiling.

Harry smiled he was shocked to see his cousin and more shocked to see him  
not gigantic he was a lot smaller than the last time Harry has seen him and  
a lot less spoiled.

" Glad you could come," said Harry remembering the manners that his Father  
and Remus had made him learn though his father didn't really force Harry to  
use them as much as Remus did.

Dudley nodded, " so this is where you live now," he said looking around.

Harry laughed, " Yeah come on I'll show you around."

Harry and Dudley both disappeared and all the cool things in Harry house  
awed Dudley and then, too soon for Dudley's liking they both had to go  
outside for the party.

Dudley recognized Sirius right away as the man who came barging into his  
house looking for Harry a few years ago.

" Hey Harry, who's that?" he asked pointing at Sirius wanting to know his  
name.

" Oh that's just Sirius he's my godfather and you remember Remus, right he  
was the man who stayed with Mrs. Figg before I left."

" He came Barging in our house a few days after you left looking for you he  
was really mad when he found out you weren't there."

" Yeah he told us about that, he said your parents weren't too happy about  
that." Said Harry.

" Yeah mom was angry and dad…." Dudley cut off he didn't like talking about  
his dad so he changed the subject, " hey Harry look here comes another car."  
He said pointing towards the car that was pulling into the driveway.

They watched as the car pulled up into the driveway and stopped and they  
watch four people get out of it.  
The man introduced himself and the others and handed Harry a present, the  
girl that he had introduced as Hermione Granger walked up and wished Harry a  
happy birthday and handed him a bag of candy.

" Thank you," said Harry, " oh and this is my cousin, Dudley."

" Oh it's nice to meet you too Dudley," she said giving him a bag of candy  
too.

" It's sugarless," she explained after she gave it to them, my parents are  
dentists and they don't like the idea of having to much sugar, even on  
birthdays."

Dudley sat down and watched as Harry opened the presents that Bane and Aly  
had brought him and he could tell that Harry thought the magic kit was  
funny, he still didn't know that much about the magical world but he knew it  
was nothing like the kit that Bane had bought Harry.

He watched Harry open his other presents and then he saw Sirius come out of  
the house with a fully loaded water gun and he and Harry barley managed to  
duck in time, unfortunately when they ducked it hit Hermione.

" HEY!" she yelled looking around to see where the water had come from she  
saw Sirius with the water gun and ducked under the table with Harry and  
Dudley.

Soon they had a full water fight with balloons and everything the Water gun  
had run out of water and Hermione distracted the adults and Harry and Dudley  
ran over and grabbed the cooler full of water balloons and threw most of  
them at the adults before they knew what had hit them.

After they won the water balloon fight, they ate and then it was time for  
Hermione, Bane his wife and daughter to go home.

Harry and Dudley said goodbye and watched as Hermione left and they went  
into the house to play one of the new games that Harry had gotten.

" Hey Harry," said Dudley trying not to yawn he knew it was late and he knew  
he would have to go home soon but for some reason he didn't want too.

" Yeah Dudley?" said Harry not bothering to hide that he was tired.

" Do you think your dad would mind if I spend the night?" he asked hoping  
that he would be able to stay.

" I dunno let's go ask." He said getting up and running off to find his  
father and Dudley got up and followed.

" Hey dad Dudley wants to spend the night, can he?"  
James turned around startled and looked at Dudley, "Sure but I'll have to  
see if it's okay with his mom."

James walked out of the room and Dudley heard a popping noise and then a few  
minutes later he heard another popping noise and James was back in the  
kitchen. He handed Dudley a bag of his things.

" Your mom said you could stay." He said at the confused look on Dudley's  
face.

" Awesome," said Harry, " come on we can go put your stuff in my room."

Dudley smiled and ran up the steps after Harry and put his stuff away James  
put some sheets and a blanket on the extra bed in Harry's room and left them  
together.

Both Dudley and Harry were asleep before they knew and they woke up before  
everyone else.

" Hey Dudley," said Harry getting an idea.

" Yeah," said Dudley sleepily.

" Let's go downstairs and get the water guns and wake Dad, Sirius and Remus  
up."

Dudley stared at him like he was crazy, " but won't they get mad?"

Harry laughed quietly, " no I do stuff like that all the time it's just a  
harmless prank."

Dudley agreed seeing as they wouldn't get in trouble and they both snuck  
down stairs and filled up the water guns.

" Ok lets go wake Dad and Sirius up first, they're both upstairs." Said  
Harry leading the way, he opened the door without it creaking and turned  
around to motion Dudley into the room.

Sirius was on one bed on one side of the room and James was in one on the  
other side of the Room.

" You get Sirius and I'll wake up my dad," whispered Harry.

" Ok," said Dudley

They looked at each other and both silently counted to three and started  
spraying the two slumbering adults with the water guns.

" THAT'S COLD!" yelled Sirius waking up expecting to see Harry spraying him,  
but instead he saw Dudley and saw James waking up the same way he just had  
with cold water to the face.

" Good job Dudley we can go wake Remus up now," said Harry laughing, they  
both crept out of the room, but Sirius and James stopped them.

" Come on you two lets let Remus sleep, you and Dudley can go out in the  
yard and play with the water guns and if Remus isn't up by 11:00 you can  
wake him up."

They both said " Awwwww" but ventured outside and had each other soaked  
within minutes.

They both sat in the sun to dry while they waited for 11:00 to roll around  
and Dudley asked Harry questions about the magical world.

It was 11:30 before either one of them knew it and they ran to wake Remus up  
with the water guns, Remus woke up and tried to get them to go wake Sirius  
and James up but it didn't work because they were already up.

He left to change and came back and helped James and Sirius set up the back  
yard.

Soon enough everyone arrived and they were eating cake and Dudley decided to  
have a piece even though he didn't really like cake anymore. He was one of  
the first to notice that there was something odd about the cake, and then he  
started belching up multicolored bubbles.

He was amazed it was awesome, he watched as everyone else started burping up  
bubbles too, it only lasted for a minute and then the bubbles were gone.

Dudley had decided to be quiet he felt out of place everyone else seemed to  
know each other, but he didn't know anyone but Harry, though he did laugh  
with everyone else when Harry's dog Lily ate some of the cake, which made  
her burp up bubbles.

After Harry opened his presents, someone suggested that they play Quidditch  
and he had no idea what Quidditch was. " What's Quidditch?" he asked after  
he realized he was the only one who didn't know what it was.

"How do you not know what Quidditch is?" asked two of Harry's friends at the  
same time.

He just shrugged and waited for them to explain it, they did and he found  
out that it was a game that wizards played on brooms. He didn't really  
understand it, because he had never flown on a broom before.

He sat on the ground and watched everyone else play and he wanted to try it,  
" How do you do that?" he asked his cousin after Harry had flown around a  
bit.

" I don't really know how to explain it." Said Harry.

" Oh," said Dudley disappointed that he wouldn't be able to learn how to  
fly.

James over heard their conversation and asked Dumbledore if he could try to  
teach Dudley how to fly, the old wizard saw nothing wrong with it so James  
summoned two of his old brooms and called Dudley over.

" Ok so first you put it on the ground and stand next to it." He instructed  
Dudley.

Dudley wasn't sure about it at first but did it anyway, and then he watched  
what James did and copied him.

He let out a small gasp of surprise when he said "up" and the broom actually  
hopped into his hand.

James told him how to turn and make the broom go up and down and how to slow  
down and then let him take off.

'This is great,' thought Dudley to himself as he went to join Harry and the  
others in their game of Quidditch. He was told to be the chaser, which had  
to be explained to him again, but he was pretty good once he got started.

Dudley was a bit sad when it was time for him to leave, he had had a lot of  
fun here and he wondered if he would be able to come back to visit sometime.

He was getting into the car and was getting ready to have James take him  
home when he asked, " would it be okay if I come to visit again?"

James smiled and Harry yelled "sure" and he got in the car and left, they  
were almost to his house before Dudley said anything. " Thanks for teaching  
me how to fly, Mr. Potter."

James jumped slightly at the sudden noise and laughed, " it was no problem  
Dudley and no Mr. Potter stuff its just James." He said as he pulled into  
the driveway, " See you next time Dudley."

Dudley nodded, " thanks for inviting me," he said softly before he shut the  
car door and ran up the steps to his house.

His mother was cooking supper when he ran into the kitchen. " did you have a  
good time Dudley?" she asked him.

" Yeah mom it was really fun and I met all kinds of kids that were the same  
age as me and we had a water balloon fight and Harry's cake made you burp up  
colored bubbles and James taught me how to fly a broom."

Petunia knew she ought to be shocked, but she wasn't and she was quickly  
realizing that this was going to be normal soon enough.

So that was a bit longer than the others and I hope you enjoyed  
that chapter and I think the next chapter will be the last one for this  
story anyway. :D


	6. Rewritten Chapter Five Final Chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own it, and you better hope that I never do own it!

Rewritten Chapter 5: Shopping for School Supplies

Petunia had received directions on how to get to Diagon Alley, just like  
Dumbledore told her she would.

She and Dudley had discussed this for a very long time she asked him where  
he wanted to go, Hogwarts or a regular school and Dudley made the choice of  
going to Hogwarts so now they were on their way to Diagon Alley in London to  
get Dudley's school supplies.

Dudley was so excited that he couldn't sit still even though Petunia had  
asked him many times to do so.

They finally arrived in London and Petunia and Dudley found the Leaky  
Cauldron that's what it said on the directions and Petunia remembered being  
dragged here with her sister when she first went for school supplies so she  
knew it was the right place.

' it's still as shabby as it was the first time I was here,' thought Petunia  
to herself as she led Dudley through it into the courtyard she sighed and  
looked down at the directions, she remembered that they had to tap a certain  
brick to get into Diagon Alley, but she didn't remember which and she hoped  
the directions said which one.

" Mum are we lost?" asked Dudley staring at his mom as if she were crazy she  
had led them out into a courtyard where there was nothing but a trashcan and  
a brick wall.

" No Dudley darling we're not lost," she said looking back down at the  
directions and she began counting the bricks and then tapped the brick she  
stopped at three times and felt extremely foolish for doing so, even after  
the wall began to open.

Dudley stood with his mouth wide open staring at the spot where the wall  
used to be, he watched as his mom stepped through the archway and he  
followed and jumped when he looked around and saw that the brick archway had  
returned to being a brick wall.

Petunia looked around and walked off in the direction the paper she had in  
her hand said to go to find Gringotts.

" Where are we going first mom?" asked Dudley who had his list of required  
items in his hands.

" First, we're going to Gringotts so we can exchange our money for wizard  
money and then I suppose we can go get you a wand." She said wondering if  
they were going to get lost here.

They walked through the doors of Gringotts and Dudley was startled by  
goblins, " Mom," he whispered, " what are those things?" he asked hoping  
they didn't hear him, he thought they would be offended if they did.

" They're Goblins," she answered him also whispering, she walked up to the  
counter and asked where to exchange money, a short tempered goblin quickly  
exchanged their money and watched them walk all the way to the door.

Petunia was glad that was over and she wondered if she could have the money  
exchanged by owl, she disliked owls, but liked goblins even less and owls  
didn't give her the creeps.

" Okay to Ollivanders to get your Wand," said Petunia reading the name of  
the wand shop off of the paper in her hands and following the directions she  
was still sure that she would get lost before the day was over.

They stepped inside Ollivanders and were instantly greeted by Mr. Ollivander  
his eyes scared Petunia she remembered this man and he spooked her the first  
time she met him too.

"Ah yes," said the creepy man in front of them, " well lets see here," he  
said staring at Dudley for a few seconds before he went off digging through  
his wands he quickly found one and brought it to Dudley for his to try.

"Maple and unicorn hair seven and a half inches" he said handing the wand to  
Dudley.

Dudley took it and just held it he didn't know what to do with it.

" Well wave it around a bit," said Mr. Ollivander seeing Dudley didn't get  
what to do with the wand.

Dudley waved it around and it was stripped from his hands and immediately  
replaced, " try this one Beech wood and phoenix feather eight inches long"

Dudley waved this one around too, but it was yanked out of his hands also  
and he wonder what he was doing wrong.

"Oak, dragon heartstring nine and a half inches long" said Mr. Ollivander  
handing Dudley another wand.

Dudley took it and swished it around and he realized it made his arm and  
hand feel warm and then sparks flew from the wand.

" Ah ha that's the one then, Mr. Dursley, that will be six Galleons." He  
said and Petunia and Dudley quickly left after they paid.

" Mum, I never told him my name," he said looking worried.  
" I know, he did that with lily too knew her name before she even offered it  
to him."

" Is that normal?" asked Dudley

Petunia laughed, " I guess it's normal for him."

" Okay lets go get your robes." She said distracting Dudley from starting at  
the window of the store with the brooms inside it, he had been obsessed with  
them ever since James had taught him how to fly it was the most exciting  
thing he'd ever done.

A few hours later and all they had left to get were Dudley's books. They  
walked into the bookshop, Flourish and Blotts and Dudley saw someone he  
recognized, " Hermione?" he asked the girl who was sitting in one of the  
chairs with her nose buried in a very large book, he only recognized her  
because of the frizzy hair.

The girl took her nose out of the book she was reading and looked around, "  
Your Dudley," she said when she saw him.

" Yeah," he said nodding, " what are you doing here?" he asked her.

" I'm getting my school stuff I'll be starting Hogwarts next year, is that  
where you'll be going?" she asked him.

" yeah that's where I'm going, it's going to be or at least I've heard it's  
fun." Said Dudley taking an empty seat next to Hermione.

" I think it's going to be exciting, I mean no one in my family has ever  
been a witch or wizard it's a first for me and we'll learn all kinds of new  
things." She said excitedly, " what about you is anyone in your family a  
witch or wizard?"

Dudley nodded, " my mom's sister was a witch and my cousin Harry and his dad  
are wizards."

" Harry? Is he going to be at Hogwarts?" she asked him.

" Yeah he's going he'll be pretty surprised to see us there I didn't tell  
him I was going and he'll have no clue that your going." Said Dudley  
smiling; " we could surprise him on the train."

" How?" asked Hermione, " I mean won't he see us get on the train?"

" No, well at least I don't think so I asked them about the train and they  
said something about walking into a wall to get to the platform."

Hermione looked as though he was speaking a different language, " what do  
you mean we have to walk through a wall?"  
" Well see it's platform 9 and ¾"

" What, there is no such thing as platform 9 and ¾." Said Hermione  
exasperated.

" Yes there is dearie it's how you get on the Hogwarts Express," said a  
small little witch from behind Hermione.

Hermione looked shocked, " so will we even see Harry on the train?"

That thought hadn't occurred to Dudley, " We might not but we will see him  
at the sorting I heard James telling Harry about it, but he wouldn't tell  
Harry how you get sorted he just said that you were."

Hermione looked up, " oh I have to go," she said pointing to her parents who  
were trying to get her attention. " I'll see you at Hogwarts okay." She said  
as she hopped out of her chair and shut the book she was reading.

" Okay, see you at Hogwarts or the train," he called after her.

A few minutes later his mother appeared with all of his books, " I've been  
looking everywhere for you Dudley," she told him but sighed when he  
apologized, " okay lets just go home." She said exhausted.

Dudley wasn't about to argue he was just as tired as his mother was.

A few days from now and he would be on the Hogwarts Express on his way to  
Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he couldn't wait.

THE END

Okay so that's the end of that. Most likely I won't be writing anymore fanfiction  
for a while... or maybe at all. I am sorry it took so long to get this up, but I do  
also hope that you enjoyed reading it.

I remember a question about how they got Dudley unspoiled and I can't  
remember if I answered that or not so I'll go ahead and answer that here...  
again, if I already have.

I thought of one of the scariest things for a kid or an  
adult is to go into a store, go to buy something and realize you don't have  
enough money to pay for it. So when he was taken to the store, she let him  
pick out everything he wanted and told him to take it to the register, then  
she disappeared when it came time to pay for it, I think that would be a  
traumatizing experience for any kid, no matter how spoiled.

I'd also like to thank anyone that took the time to review, so a big thank you  
for that, I enjoyed reading them all and getting them.


End file.
